


Warren Worthington Headcanons

by literarygoddess



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Anxiety, Ben Hardy - Freeform, Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, List, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sleepy Cuddles, Wing Kink, all the feels, headcanons, it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarygoddess/pseuds/literarygoddess
Summary: A bulleted list of thoughts about the reader's relationship with our favorite winged mutant.Set post-Apocalypse where Warren survives the crash.
Relationships: Warren Worthington III/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Warren Worthington Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try at a headcanon list so i hope you enjoy my ramble

•Warren is fragile  
•but he doesn't want to be.. _ever_  
•he doesn't like to show you  
•or tell you  
•or even acknowledge it himself  
•but there are nights when he wakes up screaming for someone to get out of his head and you just know  
•you don't have to speak, you just hold him while he mutters about "stupid nightmares" and "it's nothing, i'm fine"  
•"you can talk to me, Warren"  
•"i said i was _fine_ "  
•he hates flying on airplanes  
•not that he has much need to get on one at all  
•he was afraid of hurting you with his wings too  
•you told him it was okay and that you trusted him  
•he didn't trust himself, so he went to Jean  
•"it's Apocalypse's power that made me this way... i was hoping you could _un_ make it"  
•she tries to talk him out of it  
•everyone does, especially Charles  
•he won't give in and Jean finally agrees because you told her how Warren stopped letting you even touch him  
•she was able to pull out the power and you all still have no idea how it worked, but now Warren has his plain feathered wings back  
•he loves them  
•especially when you touch them and call him your angel  
•(even though he'd never verbally say that)  
•he loves walking around and stretching them  
•you love watching him learn to smile again  
•your favorite things about him are when he. smiles. speaks. and generally exists.  
•Warren is really sweet  
•he'll murmur little compliments in German to you when he thinks you're asleep  
•and you tiredly ask what it means  
•but he just pulls you close and doesn't answer.  
•sometimes he sings  
•but never when you're in the room  
•you can hear him singing lowly in the kitchen or in the bathroom, but he always stops when you enter  
•once you heard him singing you to sleep and it was the most heavenly thing you ever heard  
•"you have a nice voice"  
•"and _you're_ supposed to be asleep"  
•have i mentioned his wings??  
•w i n g s  
•they're always warm and the first time you feel them it's shocking  
•you were used to the cool metal of what they used to be  
•now they're soft and warm and strong muscle beneath your hands  
•it never fails to mesmerize you  
•therefore you always try to be the big spoon  
•just so you can look at them. touch them. work the tension out of his back. watch them relax.  
•"i think you have a wing kink, darling"  
•"..."  
•"you're blushing"  
•i don't—i'm nOt..."  
•he wants you to be the little spoon so he can wrap you in his wings  
•you don't even need a blanket  
•that boy is a proper furnace.  
•he's hot in...like... _every_ way 👀  
•speaking of...  
•Warren doesn't wear shirts around the house  
•and do you blame him?? NO  
•i mean, getting a shirt on around those winGs has got to be difficult  
•but he does it just to watch you stare.  
•"take a picture, it'll last longer"  
•and you playfully smack him  
•and he grabs your arms and pulls you in for a kiss  
•he'll even cook for you  
•his favorite food is pancakes and he makes them aLL the time  
•any time is pancake time  
•Warren is always full of energy  
•for e v e r y t h i n g  
•he'll drive himself to the edge of a cliff sometimes  
•and you're there to check him  
•which is one of the many many reasons he adores you  
•and he loves to show you because he thinks he's terrible with words  
•on a sidenote  
•(a kinky sidebar)  
•Warren is a freak  
•he's a respectable lad, make no mistake  
•but he is insatiable  
•he will try anything once and will try it all  
•and he loves giving  
•so much that you have to physically stop him sometimes  
•"i can't go anymore"  
•"but darling, i love hearing you scream"  
•you get noise complaints  
•w i n g. k i n k.  
•he calls you pet names in German.  
•baby. princess. darling. love. anything you want. he'll call you.  
•and he always loves being a cheeky wanker.  
•but when it comes down to it  
•Warren is raw  
•he does cry  
•he falls apart  
•he has trouble with his past  
•he regrets what he did everyday  
•as much as he wants to run—fly away from all of that and pretend it doesn't exist, he can't forever  
•you're there for him  
•the first time he says "i love you"  
•is at two am  
•when you found him dry heaving into the sink  
•tears streaking his face  
•wings folded tensely against his back  
•and you massaged out the tension  
•and hugged him from behind, kissing his spine and joints where his wings connect to his back  
•and told him it was alright  
•"i'm here, Warren. i'm here and i'm not going away."  
•he sniffles and turns around, almost in disbelief  
•"i hurt people. for money. for power—"  
•"that wasn't you. you were hurting too. i'm here and I'm not leaving because you deserve that."  
•when he says it you almost don't hear it.  
•but when you do  
•it's like everything starts clicking into place

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought and if you want more :) i'm gonna start taking requests


End file.
